


Esos Ojos Azules (Those Blue Eyes)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Parts of the Whole [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Teaching Spanish, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik is teaching Spanish. Charles is observing. Erik is distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another series I hadn't planned on, but I've had requests for other body parts. The list so far, in no particular order, is as follows...
> 
> Charles:  
> 1) Lips (Jabberwocky)  
> 2) Eyes (Esos Ojos Azules)  
> 3) Thighs (Oasis)  
> 4) Arms  
> 5) Chest  
> 6) Hands  
> 7) Hair  
> 8) Butt  
> 9) Earlobes (The Ears Have It)  
> 10) Bone structure   
> 11) Lap (His Grandfather's Tree -- Coming Soon)
> 
> Erik:  
> 1) Waist  
> 2) Shoulders   
> 3) Eyes  
> 4) Hands  
> 5) Face
> 
> If you have a request for another body part, leave me a note in the comments...
> 
> kameleon created this [gif](http://k-k-kameleon.tumblr.com/post/160872759625/esos-ojos-azules-those-blue-eyes-by) featuring a line from this story. Thank you so much. I'm flattered you wanted to use a line of mine.

“ _Comprendo más que hablo.”_ Erik surveyed his Spanish class, deciding who to call on. His eyes lit momentarily on Jean, then settled on Scott, whose face was turned toward the window. “Mr. Summers. Care to translate?”

Scott's head whipped around with gratifying speed. “What?”

“ _Comprendo más que hablo._ Translation.”

“I understand – something.”

“I understand more than I speak. Clearly not true in your case.”

Scott turned as red as the lenses of his glasses, and the other students chuckled, Jean especially.

Erik started to turn to write something on the board, and that's when he caught sight of them. A particular pair of arresting blue eyes, in an equally compelling face.

“Don't mind me,” Charles said with a soft smile. “I'm just here to observe.”

Erik offered him a strained smile and dragged his attention back to his class. He scribbled " _más que_ ” on the board, said, “ _Más que._ More than. Anyone want to give me another example?” He looked around the room, carefully avoiding the figure framed in the doorway _y sus ojos hermosos._

Peter sat slouched in a corner. He wasn't actually a student – Charles wanted him to teach a literature course next semester – but he'd taken to hanging out in Erik's classes. An odd kind of father-son bonding, but Erik found he was okay with it. Besides, the kid was brilliant. And yes, Erik was biased. “Peter?”

His son smirked. “ _Tomo cerveza más que tomo tequila._ ”

Erik fought the urge to smile. Peter was quite the smart-ass. “Not really appropriate in a room full of high school students.”

Charles hid his smile behind his hand, but Erik could see the twinkle in his eyes. _Esos ojos magníficos._

Erik tore his gaze away from those vivid blue eyes. _Azules, como el cielo, como el mar._ A quick glance at the clock told him class wasn't supposed to end for another five minutes, but he was so done. Done in by _esos ojos lindos._

“For next time, I want three paragraphs using the vocabulary from this chapter and the exercises from page fifty-six of your workbooks. Class dismissed.”

The students filed out past Charles. Peter shot Erik a knowing smirk, then sauntered out.

Charles wheeled forward, smiling warmly. “Is something bothering you, Erik?” he teased gently. “You seem a bit distracted.”

“I'm distracted, all right. By those lethal weapons you call eyes.” Erik closed the remaining distance between them, traced along Charles' brows with a fingertip, then bent to kiss him, slow and deep. “ _Te amo_ , Charles. _Te amo más que mi vida._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What I know is more border Spanglish than proper Spanish, so I can only hope I avoided any major errors. Translations are as follows...
> 
>  _Comprendo más que hablo._ I understand more than I speak.
> 
>  _y sus ojos hermosos_ and his beautiful eyes
> 
>  _Tomo cerveza más que tomo tequila._ I drink beer more than I drink tequila.
> 
>  _Esos ojos magníficos._ Those magnificent eyes.
> 
>  _Azules, como el cielo, como el mar._ Blue, like the sea, like the sky.
> 
>  _esos ojos lindos_ those lovely eyes
> 
>  _Te amo. Te amo más que mi vida._ I love you. I love you more than my life.


End file.
